Puppy Problems
by Spy Elf
Summary: Kento brings home a friend.
1. found

Puppy Problems 

A/N: This story started a long time ago with my friend Frannie. We started writing a Ronin story that still remains unfinished. These are just a few pieces that can stand-alone and are funny to us after all this time. Redone with few revisions. We own nothing but the plot and Tripper.

            "Hey Ullie, get White Blaze and I'll take you guys for a walk in the woods." Kento shouted into the house.

            "Alright!" Ullie exclaimed happily. "Thanks Kento. Come on White Blaze, you heard the man."

Kento, Ullie and White Blaze had just opened the door when – 

"Where do you think you're going?" Mia asked from the kitchen. "You have to do the dishes."

"I did them yesterday." Kento complained. " I still have to rake the leaves, make-up my bed, dust…"

"Not you, ya big baby! Ullie."

"Ah, man. I did them last week." Ullie groaned.

Kento smiled down at the boy. "Come on Small Fry, I'll help you, but you owe me one."

Ullie agreed and soon they were on their way.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Kento called to the boy, "Hey, hop on White Blaze's back and I'll race you to the clearing."

Ullie happily complied and began the long race. Kento was in the lead for only a few minutes. When White Blaze and Ullie won, Kento fussed only a little, unusual for him.

_snap crunch_

"What was that?" Ullie asked alarmed.

"Stay here," Kento said bravely, "I'll go see." He jogged ahead a few feet. 

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" Kento danced around madly. "My foot, something has my foot!" He screamed like a idiot and ran. Whatever it was, it held on to the tongue of the Ronin's shoe. Finally he tripped over it and fell to the ground. "Nooo! I'm to young to die."

Ullie and White Blaze ran over to him. White Blaze started to lick Kento's face. "Wow, White Blaze, look!" Ullie giggled.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Kento was scared of…of a ….a puppy!" Sage cackled. 

"Well, how would you like it if something bit your sneaker and held on." Kento snapped back.

Ryo snickered as he stood up for his friend. "Hey, how did he know it was a little puppy-dog?"

"I guess your right. Sorry Kento." Sage said sarcastically.

After dinner it was decided that since Kento found the dog, he kept it, cared for it, and named it. But, instead of sleeping on the foot of Kento's bed, Tripper (named for obvious reasons) was apparently more comfortable across his owner's chest.


	2. shoes

Puppy Problems 

"Aaaaaaarrrrghhhhhhh!!!" 

Sage, Kento, Rowen, and Ryo were sitting downstairs when they heard the scream. They all jumped up and ran upstairs,

"Cye!" Ryo yelled to their friend, "Are you all right?"

As they got to the room Cye and Kento shared, Cye burst out. He looked like White Blaze on a really bad day. "Kento," he half-shouted, "You've got to so something about that dog. He destroyed by shoes!"

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Rowen sighed. He wasn't to overjoyed about missing part of WWE (A/N: what a sucky name change) Smack Down.

"Well when Tripper destroys your stuff I won't care either." Cye huffed.

Kento and Ryo has gone into the room. Ryo inspected the damaged shoes while Kento looked for Tripper. "Tripper's got some teeth." Ryo complimented.

"Oh Cye, you scared Tripper half to death." Kento said softly. He was coming out from under his bed with the small puppy in his arms 

"I guess Kento really likes the dog. "Rowen whispered to Sage as they entered in the doorway.

"Wee. I'm sorry. Just make him stop chewing my stuff. Hey why don't you give him the toy White Blaze never used?" Cye suggested.

"You mean this?" Sage asked, his lips curled back in disgust as he pulled a half-shredded squeaky toy out form under the bed where Tripper had been. Tripper wagged his tail and barked.

"I guess Tripper already had that idea, huh Cye?" Ryo laughed.

Soon Rowen started to chuckle, then Kento, Sage, and Cye. In minutes they were rolling on the floor, crying with laughter. Tripper was running around trying to lick everyone's face.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Mia heard a series of thuds from upstairs. When she opened the door to Kento's room to see Ryo staggering up and everyone else laughing on the floor, she called down to Ullie. "Call the loony bin Ullie. We've got some doozies for them this time."

Ryo slid down the wall as the hilarity overcame him and his friends once more.


End file.
